


embracement.

by susheii



Series: blooming, flourishing and withering. [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood Kink, Dacryphilia, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Eye Gouging, Implied/Referenced Cheating, King GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Masturbation, Mentioned GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Minor Character Death, No Smut, Overstimulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stabbing, Villain Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Violence, cheating! dream, excessive use of repetition, first fic on AO3, i dont know shit about coding, no beta we die like men, sapnap had gone crazy, so i dont know how tf to tag and coding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28145814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susheii/pseuds/susheii
Summary: sapnap doesn't embrace the painful truth of the unrequited love.lowercase intended
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: blooming, flourishing and withering. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054661
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	embracement.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. persona / OOC only! i have no intention of shipping real people, kinda weirdchamp ngl. i will take the work down if CCs are uncomfortable about it and/ or reposted without permission. 
> 
> 2\. PLEASE READ THE GODDAMN TAG OMG 
> 
> that's it folk. buckle up and we're going for a ride yeehaw

he laughed, menacingly.

he laughed, with a bloodied axe in his hand.

he laughed, at the sight of dream, right arm chopped off with pathetic pleads and begs for mercy.

he laughed, under the name of revenge.

sapnap never thought this scenario could happen. he never bothered to think about overthrowing his friend - his best friend - by himself only. sure, he could see himself running around and committing arson, whether big or small, unintelligible or permanent effects caused by his impulsive actions, but not this. not in the state of him being unhinged, psychotic, and filled with adrenaline while hunting his friend down.

dream was always an obstacle in sapnap life. the man bossed everyone around, with that superiority complex of him, making everyone shiver under his grasp. the man would also assign people positions they do not even agree with, simply with a snap, they would comply. dream could just bring his own appearance, covered in netherite armor, yet he could scare people to death. 

people worshipped them, at least. sapnap and george do not, rather giving him respect. 

he loved dream. he loved how the man would always care for him, asking him questions no one would, checking in almost everyday. he loved dream, the way the man would bring him porridge when he was sick, bringing him medicine with his signature smile notes. he loved the leader, at the way he would only show sapnap his face, under the white porcelain mask sapnap always found irritating. 

he hated dream too. he hated how the man would ordering him around to do things, threatening him with death if he does not comply. he hated the fact that dream would consider himself as a god, feeling full of himself. he hated dream, for drifting sapnap's attention to george, caressing and providing the older with affection that once was sapnap's. 

sometimes sapnap think, why have dream be so cold to him. was it his fault, not following what dream wants? was it his fault, to stand up for himself and run away with karl? was it his fault, to build up another nation outside of dream reach?

the good and bad balanced, but sapnap is not fulfilled. 

the demon who craves for dream's attention and validation is not fulfilled. 

" fuck, dream. " sapnap breathe out, dragging the bloodied axe on the floor before crouching at dream. " i miss your attention so much, i miss the days you would hug me, praising me, fucking me into the mattress. i miss it, do you know how many nights i have jerked off to the thoughts of you barging in my room? do you know how many nights i want to come in your room and fucking myself on you?"

sapnap said, eyes glowed in the growing lust. he licked his lips, hand starting to palm himself in front of the petrified man, recalling the time he and dream had. god, this feels awfully wrong, yet so right. 

he loved the horror and disgust on dream face. wet with tears, hair stuck to the forehead, gasping in pain. he groaned, sometimes wailing at the incessant pain on his right hand. blood puddled next to his body, dream's once squeaky clean, perfect overcoat now dyed with red hues of blood, some dried and leaves permanent, uncleanable spots. 

the stain would not last for long.

somehow, with a cut off arm and multiple wounds bleeding out, dream laughed. he laughed, painfully and tantalizingly. " and you think you are worthy of my affection? _darling_ , you are hysterical. you are nothing but just a pawn, sapnap. you are nothing but a toy for me to play with. "

_what?_

The statement of dream calling sapnap worthless stopped the shorter movements abruptly with shock. he huffed at the man, looked to the side to silently moan at the degradation, then grinning, chuckling like a mad man before staring into dream hazel-green eyes. 

sapnap loved those beautiful eyes. he loved when it looked at him with such intensity, with determination and madness driven in the older man. he loves it when the hazel eyes clouded with lust, tears streaming down dream's freckled cheeks as he choked on him. he craved them, the way they shine under the moonlight, glossy with millions of pensive thoughts running inside of the dirty blond head. 

sapnap smiled, hand dropping the axe down at the side, swiftly kicking it away from dream weak grasp before pulling out a pocket knife. it is not like the man could reach it anyways, overall the blond was missing one arm - a dominant one - which would reduce the man range of motion.

sapnap would rather play no risks.

" do you remember this, dream? " sapnap asked, slowly palming the man with an open knife grazing on his pelvis. " remember the time we went to the fair, and you brought me this knife? "

dream slowly nodded, eyes gluing to sapnap, breath hitched from the fear of what the brunet would do. he looked so beautiful, eyes crossed with red tints starting to creeping up the man's face, covering his gorgeous freckles. he stared, hard, refusing to turn anywhere else just to suck in a big breath whenever sapnap put the knife too near his groin.

sapnap loved the attention.

" sapnap, what are you d-doing? " dream asked, breath hitched when sapnap cupped his penis. the man groaned, buckling up to the smaller hand, mouth protesting for sapnap to stop. 

sapnap did not stop. he loved having power over the so-called god.

aggressively, somehow taken sapnap by surprise, dream swung his attached, filled with scars and newly made cuts, at sapnap face. the brunet fell onto his back, his eyes getting darker and darker until a contusion formed on his left eyes. sapnap stood up hastily, body stumbled from the numbness he sat down for too long, before charging at the wide-eyed male, punching the man rapidly on his stomach. he laughed, psychotically, eyes filled with rage before pulling a handful grasp of dream's blond hair back as the man coughed blood. sapnap leaned in, biting the injured man's neck, leaving blood oozing out of the wound, slurping them like a vampire.

dream coughed out, wheezing and glaring at sapnap, who was licking up his blood greedily. he huffed, collapsing onto the floor before holding himself up with his arm, kicking at the brunet. sapnap gasped, hand was able to pull dream's sweater collar, making both of them fall on each other. sneakily, the smaller looped his hand up to the sky -

and with one swift move, he stabbed dream from behind.

dream screamed, thrashed, squirming, and yelling incoherent words, brows furrowed tightly to each other while tears streaming down his face. he collapsed onto sapnap warm chest, head snuggled unconsciously, not aware of or care when sapnap manhandled him onto the cold ground. the blond looked fucked up, yet sapnap was not satisfied with the result. 

he wanted it to be more gruesome.

" honey, if you don't stop running away and fight back i will slit that pretty throat of yours and send it to george. " the texan said, hand on the other throat before squeezing it, making dream gasped and squirming. " you wouldn't want your little side chick to grief over you, would you? "

dream always looked stunning drenched in tears. sapnap adored it, the way dream cried so beautifully when something happened that did not come up to the ' god ' expectation, or when he begged - oh those lovely times - with tears running down and snot smudged on all of the blond face. 

sapnap adored them so much to the point that he would love to chain dream under his basement for his own desires. 

not letting the poor man answered, sapnap flipped them over, retracting the knife in the horrid scream of dream, putting all the force before laying down and kicking the taller with a loud thud onto the wall. sapnap stood up, grinning slyly before he pressed his leg harshly over dream crotch, crushing it until dream was using all of his strength to claw at his foot, babbling something like " please, stop " and a few of " sapnap, no ".

the latter ignored it, grazing the knife in front of the hazel-eyed man as he sat down, feet rubbing circles on dream's cock, smiling. " i really want that beautiful eye of yours, you know. " he said, the tip of the knife cutting a small wound under the man's eye bag, ready to poke the glossy eye out with the equipment.

it was fun seeing dream like this, too. despite being the shorter, sapnap always got the advantages from his bulky, big figure. he hated it, somehow, always degrade himself, yet being the optimistic bitch dream was under that annoying white mask, he cheered sapnap up, worshipped all of sapnap body's flaws.

he learned how to love his body, too.

sapnap tauntingly pulled a small jar with some gooey substance from one of his pockets. dream noticed it immediately, being the science nerd he is, as a formaldehyde solution. he widened his eyes, looking at the grinning from ear to ear man. fuck, his face looked so good, with pleasure and fear creeping all on his face, whimpering and moaning under sapnap. 

" you look so cute, " sapnap chuckled, hand starting to approach closer to the eyeball, the blade shone right next to dream's eye. " you would look better with an eyeball out too. " 

dream distressingly shook his head, wanting to broke out from the smaller. with all of what is left, he pushed sapnap away, breathing heavily while trying to run away, toward somewhere, maybe to the lights, he ran. the knife flew back to sapnap, stabbing him in the cheeks, making the man hissed in pain before snapping his head at the desperate man.

he collapsed after 10 steps, with sapnap throwing a decent sized stone at his leg.

the smaller, with heavy breathing and a bleeding face, steadily approaching the fallen man, his shadow embraced the small, fragile figure on the floor. he growled, eyes glowed as dream's left hand slapped him across the face, redden the injured cheeks.

" would you just stop already?! " sapnap yelled with irritation, his hand pin dream down with ease, making dream yelped in pain when his body was suddenly slammed onto the textured ground. maneuvering the sharp knife on his hand, sapnap cut a line on dream pants, leaving a small wound on dream's dick as the cloth tear. the taller yelled, louder than ever, maybe echoed through the damp, mossy cave they were in. blood started to trickle down the man's private parts, mixing with dream's tears.

god, sapnap wanted to imprint the scene onto his forehead.

" s-sapnap, please. " dream begged, head shaking from side to side weakly. his eyes starting to tear up, vision blurring from the blood loss. " stop t-this. i don't w-want to! "

" oh? " sapnap laughed, face faking a questionable expression. " i thought you love this, dream? don't you like gore-y things? "

sapnap said, hand cupping dream's cheeks harshly before looking down at the man with a predatory gaze. it looked intimidating and almost hilarious, too, the way sapnap is the smaller but being the dominant one sitting outrageously on the taller yet weakened man who has the capability to kill the former. 

the brunet pulled out the knife. " don't you like torturing people, killing them just for fun? "

oh, if dream was not hard from the initial threats before, then he would be so hard looking at sapnap with such a state. it was so rare to see the submissive, to take the lead and spit venomous words at him, to make the taller weak on his knees. he loved all the time they had, when sapnap were in charge, demanding him to pleasure the brunet, then leaving him all alone, fucked up and unfinished.

both sapnap and dream were fucked up, and none of them were unconscious about it.

" or is it george - the poor man you always found intriguing - who makes you satisfied when you towered over him in the bed, ignoring me all the time just to see me suffer? " sapnap bitterly said before setting the knife perpendicular with dream's iris, face distorted into sadistic pleasure before stabbing in the hazel-blue eye, making dream screamed in pain. his throat was hoarse from the amount of screaming and begging, his eyes bleeding out as sapnap harshly pulled the eye out. 

sapnap opened the small jug, putting the eye on the side of the opening before pulling the knife out, watching closely when the eye plopped down into the liquid. he plugged it in, shaking the bottle for a few seconds. dream panted in pain, shaky hand reaching to the bloodied void on his face.

" this would be a nice gift alongside with that lovely right arm of yours, dream. " the brunet said, sitting on dream's bloodied bottom as he ground on the man, earning a choked moan. " i bet he would use your hand to get off. just imagine, dream, george holding your cold, rotting hand to get him off, wanting the warm you to come and wreck him. would you like that dream? for someone to use your dead body just to relieve themselves? "

with a pained groan, dream smiled weakly in the attempt to snap back. " oh, i bet it would be you digging my grave up to fuck yourself on my corpse first before george, _darling_. after all, george is the king. he could have recruit tons of prostitutes to do it for himself while you are here, torturing the undying god. pathetic, sapnap." 

it was funny to see how the man was desperate to cling to the upper-hand while being destroyed under sapnap. had he not learned from the past, he continued to chase the title of ' god ', yearning for the unreachable status. 

sapnap hated it.

the shorter grimaced before squeezing dream's bloodied, sweat-drenched, cock excessively, earning a loud gasp from pain. " that would be my pleasure to do it then. " he continued to palming the poor man, sometimes fingers gazed on the wound and pressed on it. "from the start i have already been the villain, so why shouldn't i be pathetic, dream? "

dream groaned as tears flowed freely on his face, occasionally twitching at the overstimulation. his eyes looked weird, one soulless, dark void filled with nothingness stared at him with desperation, accompanied with full-blown, teary hazel-green. sapnap loved it, loved the distressing emotion on his face, loved the angel-like sounds he made. 

" a-aH sapnap no! " dream shrieked, trying to push sapnap away as the brunet stood up halfway to lick the eye void, his hands squishing dream's dick. " it - agHn - h-hurts. please, s-stop. " 

with a sadist glance, sapnap smiled. " what do you mean, darling? what do you want me to do? " 

dream whined, his hand reaching to sapnap's arm in the attempt of stopping the stimulation. it was too much, sapnap knew, but the burning flames of revenge shimmering in him encouraged him to continue, to see the older cry in pain. it was unsettling, seeing the man he adored so much in pain, but somehow it pleased him, making his body felt tingly in so much joy. but sapnap, being the reckless man he was, continued to run toward the void of debauchery and self-indulgent life. toward the carefree but powerful power, toward the loving hug of love.

toward dream, the sickening man who can fulfill his desire. 

" come- hah - on! p-please sapnap, s-stop! it hurts, mhm, p-please, _sir_! " 

_oh?_

" 'atta boy, " sapnap said, hands now pumping dream's wounded cock, unconscious of when he pulled it out. " you think you can cum before you die, dream? think you can be a good boy and listen? " 

sapnap definitely thought about killing the man for so long. it was vile, melodramatic, and weird to think about, but had he imagined the man dead in his hand, all too peaceful and easy to be taken advantage of. like a fuckdoll, which he did not have to ask for consent or buying food, to be meticulously cared everyday. on a plus side, he could bury the dead body after he was done playing with the body! a literal 2-in-1!

dream panted heavily, sometimes moans, as sapnap continued to jerk the blond off. it was too much, dream was overstimulated to the max, all the pain and pleasure now mixed into who-knows-what feeling, and sapnap was definitely noticed it. he laughed it off too, his hand squeezed hard on the leaking tip, the precum stuck on the male hand.

" aH! please, sapnap, please, i'll be a good boy, please, i'm so close, sir, please! " dream yelled loudly, body starting to slump down as his tired body was suffering from blood loss. he looked completely wrecked to sapnap liking: hair wet with sweats and blood, his eye void now filled with an overflowing amount of blood-mixed tears, threatening to spill. 

" lovely, lovely dream. " sapnap cooed, his hand starting to reach for the sword near the furnace they placed. his hand rambled near the surface before hissing sharply as the blade cut in his rough hands. " you would look so beautiful both dead and fucked out. fuck, darling, would you let me? " 

dream shook his head violently from the fear of death and pleasure. sapnap knew he was close.

sapnap smirked, a vague shape of a dark illusion appeared on the male head. " or would you like me to bring george to see you like this, _sweetheart_? all submissive for me? "

" p-please, d-don't bring george i-into this. " dream moaned out as his eye widened, hand now too weak to cling on sapnap, freely tossed on the side like a ragdoll. 

sapnap knew the pet name would tick dream off. ' sweetheart ' was too sappy for him to say to dream, and dream proposed, in the past that he did not remember, he felt uncomfortable with the name too. 

but the promiscuous male loved it when it came out from george sugar-coated words.

pulling the sword up with his bare hand, sapnap ignored the newly cut, spinning the blade in the opposite direction before gripping the sword handle. his arms went crisscross, the sword now stood straight up on dream's forehead, leaving a pleasant goop of blood on the tip. 

suddenly, he stopped putting pressure on dream’s poor pathetic state. the texan wondered, what if after he killed dream, he would grief the man? what if he could not get a hold of himself, uncontrollably starting wars, fires, and sorrows? what if he could not accept the fact that dream was dead, he killed dream, and moved on with his life?

sapnap threw the thoughts out of the window. dream was looking so desperate, begging with his eye for permission to release, the only eyeball that was intact rolled into the skull, drool ran down on his face. the blond looked so beautiful, alluring, and exquisite for sapnap, sapnap, and sapnap only. he felt so powerful, drunk on this newfound interest. 

fuck it, let’s be reckless. 

" cum, _slut_. " 

dream did, almost instantly after the demand. his body jerked up harshly, he screamed in an ungodly amount of decibels, echoing through the cave system. with precision, sapnap pulled his hand which was pleasuring dream, putting it onto the holding hand.

and he stood up, using all of his body weight to make the diamond sword cut through dream's head while he was in the midst of euphoria.

sapnap loved it, oh he absolutely got high from it. 

with a last huff of breath, dream looked weakly at sapnap with betrayal, before hearing the derisive laughter from the brunet.

sapnap assured himself he would embrace dream death.

" good night, i promise you i would bring george to join you too, _sweetheart_. " 

sapnap said, his eyes starting to curve into a crescent shape as tears streamed down his face. he would - he will - embrace the agony later. he promised himself.

**Author's Note:**

> tired of all the sappy sweety shits so i decided resorting to writing gore and ( try to ) smut. 
> 
> please leave constructive cristism since I'm not a native lmao <3


End file.
